Save Me
by Ryane the Five-Tailed Ferret
Summary: Rienoko Ryane Akeo has had a rough past, but doesn't show it. When her family's gone, she has no choice but to leave. Here, she stumbled upon Suna, the sand village. Ryane's found love, but what happens when they get separated?
1. Rude Awakening

Save Me…

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Ryane:** Howdy everyone! What's up? As yall know, I'm Ryane the Five Tailed Gobi. D Sorry for the wait! I've been writing since Christmas, but just haven't gotten the time to post it. x.x

Also, I'm sorry to inform you all, but I'm starting to get pretty busy between friends and school work. X.x I decided to take on one story at a time instead of all four. I began thinking over it all, and I couldn't really think of much to write dealing with all. But, erm, anyways, for this fanfiction, Gaara's taking a break and now my guest will be…-chooses random name from a hat- Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru:** -walks in from the back doors- What a drag…

**Ryane:** It's not my fault! I didn't put the names in the hat. -Pouts-

**Shikamaru:** -rolls eyes- How troublesome. Just get on with the story.

**Ryane:** -kicks Shika in the shin- Grr with you!!!

**Shikamaru:** -holds leg- Ouch! Ugh, girls.

**Ryane:** -rolls eyes- Will you please be my guest and do the disclaimer.

**Shikamaru:** -scoots away- Ryane does not own any Naruto characters except for her's, Rienoko Ryane Akeo.

**Ryane:** That was long…Anyways, on with the story!!!

------------------------------------------

'_Text'_ : Demons speaking!  
'Text' : Thinking!  
_"Text"_ /"Text" : Naruto characters!  
**"Text"** : Ryane speaking!

------------------------------------------

"RYANE!" a dark figure ran into the doorway, grabbing the sleeping child by her shoulders. **"Hm..? Daddy?" **her dad stared down at her, shaking her gently, but rough. "Wake up, Hun! We have to go." Green eyes gazed up at her parent, confused. **"Daddy, what's going on?"** she asked, still tired, but scared. He shook his head and picked up the young girl. Resting on his shoulder, a tear began forming. "Don't cry. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you…" she nodded, not allowing it to escape from her eyelids.

A few minutes passed and her father never moved from the shadows of her room. They stood silent in the house, waiting for something, but not knowing what it was. **"Daddy…"** Ryane began, removing her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. He didn't respond but only put his finger to his child's lips. Suddenly, a loud sound was made from the lower level of their house. Ryane whimpered at the sound and buried her head into his neck in fear. Listening into the darkness, she overheard two ninjas speaking to one another. _"You go left, I'll go right."_ Her body began to shake.

"Don't worry hunny…Daddy's right here," his words stopped her body from trembling, but she couldn't help but to be scared. Nothing ever happened to her or her dad since she was born. Ryane had always woken up to her dad smiling in her doorway. Since she lost her mother, everything began tumbling down, but he finally started trying.

"_HEY!!!"_ one of the ninjas called from down the hall._ "AKEO!"_ another called, the same distance away. "Shhhh." Her dad whispered, taking small steps away from their original spot. He scooted silently away from the doorway. _"In here…They have to be in here."_ Ryane turned to her father and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but he set her down on the floor. "Run." He said, looking into her eyes. **"Why Daddy?"** she asked, but was cut off. "NOW!" he called in a rough tone. Her feet began moving away from him, but she continued to glare. _'How could you…You were the one who never left!'_ she thought, a tear running down her cheek. Her father began turning away from her, not letting the tear be seen through his eyes. _'Daddy, I can't. I'm only 10 years old! Don't leave me. Please, Daddy. I love you…'_ Ryane thought again, her eyes narrowing as her vision blurred. Her feet stopped moving but he shooed her away. Shaking her head at the lost of her only friend, she ran and jumped out of the window, hiding behind a large bush of leaves in the tree. _'I thought I could trust you, Daddy. You were my friend. My only friend. You said everything was fine! Why'd you lie to me??? What's going on????'_

As soon as she spotted her father from behind the leaves, Ryane felt something hard in her back pocket rustle. **"What's…this?"** she asked herself, flipping it up to its front side. **"From…Dad."** Her eyes narrowed. She didn't want to throw it away, but she definitely didn't want to read it. When she turned back towards the window, Ryane saw the ninja's appear in the doorway. The voices were muffled and she couldn't understand a word they were saying. Within a minute or two, her dad was on his knees, blood pouring from his right arm. "DON'T!" she overheard him say before they finished him off. Blood stained her walls and her father fell to the ground, not moving. At the sight, she stopped breathing. _'No!'_ she thought again, wanting to run into the house again and murder the two. Before she regained her ability to restart her lungs, they were gone. Her jaw clenched as she began to think of what they looked like. _'Only time…'_ With that thought, she shook her head and took off into the forest, jumping branch to branch. Eventually, Ryane came to a village far from her own.

Taking her first step into the desert land, ninja's surrounded her. _"Who are you?!"_ they called, gripping onto their weapons. The, now 11 year old girl, glared at each that man who stood before her. Her eyes were filled with hatred and her arms were scratched from the passing ninjas that she met and seemingly stained hands from the blood of those who dared to fight her. One whispered to the other, thinking she might be a psycho; another slid his katana out of its holder. _"State your position!"_ The ninja yelled, taking one step closer to her. Ryane's eyes narrowed and her hands formed into a fist. **"Chill out,"** she called back, putting her hands on her hips, annoyed. On the inside, she was scared, but during her run, she promised that she wouldn't show the emotion of fear. _"State you position,"_ he called again, pain within his last word. _'Obviously he means business. Oh well, better now than fight again.'_ She sighed and took two steps closer to him. _'Not to close! You don't want to get killed do you?'_ Ryane growled at the voice in her head and stayed strong on the outside. **"I'm Rienoko Ryane Akeo. I go by Ryane though."**

Sensing the mood change, her eyebrow cocked upwards. He slipped his weapon away and returned to the group's formation. **"What's the matter?"** Ryane asked, confused by his gesture. _"Please follow us," _he finally said after eyeing his teammates. This made her alert, not wanting to let them get her when she lets her guard down. Nodding anyways, she let her hands fall to her sides as she walked behind the leader, the others surrounding her. _'This is so strange. What's going on?'_ she asked, towards her newest known friend who, just so happened lived inside her. _'What do you think? They're taking you towards the Kazekage.'_ The voice spoke, only her hearing it. Ryane's face relaxed as she mentally nodded. _"This way,"_ he called again, approaching the building. 'Wow…'

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"_Come in,"_ a voice announced from inside the doors. The man instructed her to enter, and she did so with her following right behind him. The man at the desk looked upward and turned his attention to the girl. Without leaving her eyes, he spoke. _"What's the meaning of this?"_ he asked anger in his voice. _"This is the ninja that escaped from the Hidden Mist Village. She came onto our land, so I brought her here."_ Ryane glanced over to the older man standing next to her and growled aloud. With no warning, the man at the desk stood up and dismissed the ninja by the wave of his hand.

"_Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"_ he asked, giving her a chair to sit in. As she took her seat, Ryane nodded and leaned back in the chair. _"Okay, well, what's your name?"_  
**"Rienoko Ryane Akeo."  
**_"Okay, Miss. Akeo-"  
_**"Ryane." **she corrected, disliking anyone calling her by her last name. _"You came from the Mist Village, right?"_Ryane nodded again. _"Um…How old are you and why did you come to the Sand Village. It's pretty far away from your home."_ The young girl sighed and turned her head away from him. **"I'm 11 and I just came across this place. It seemed welcoming, but I suppose I'm wrong. Also, I think I know I'm far away from that place."** She made sure not to use the word _home_. It's not the same to say it was ever since the accident. _"I see. That's pretty young to be alone. Where's your family."_  
**"They're gone."  
**_"Gone? What do you mean?"_ she sighed again and glared into his eyes. She didn't like this topic, but this was one of the first social conversations since she was a year younger. Ignoring the annoying voice in her head, her lips pursed together. When they parted, she bit her lower lip before speaking. **"Well, my mother died giving birth to me. I was told that she lost too much blood. Of course, that means that I never had any siblings. As for my dad…" **Ryane stopped and broke the bond. The Kazekage's eyebrows narrowed. _"Well?"_  
**"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I lost him too. Why does it matter anyways?"** she was beginning to lose her temper, but there was something that wanted the conversation to keep going. The topic was bound to die, due to her now unwillingness to respond about her dad. He sighed and took his seat at his desk again. Ryane's eyes followed as he moved back to his beginning position. _"Alright, well, would you like to stay here?"_ he asked, not removing his eyes away from his papers on his desk. Thinking it over, her breath hitched and she stood up quietly. **"I-…Please."** She replied quietly. A small smile placed on his face as he opened up a small folder. _"Alright. I'll send you to clean up with a new set of clothing and then you may roam around the village until one of my men come to get you._" Ryane nodded and returned the chair to its original spot. _"Wait." _He spoke, walking over to the girl. He held out his hand and she placed hers under it. Allowing its contents to fall into her hand, he smiled. _"This is money for the shops. You look starved."_ Ryane smiled and brought her hand to her chest once she clamped it closed. **"Thanks!"** Quickly, the same ninja from before came into the room to escort her towards the showers. After she finished up there, Ryane ran back towards the manin her towel. **"Clothes!"** she said, rushing. Her body wasn't very cool due to the temperature of the village, but it didn't feel too comfortable. Nodding, he brought back a black and green kimono and left the premises to allow her to get dress and roam freely around the village.

'_Awesome. Now what?'_ she asked towards herself, not wanting to disturbed the slumber of what rests inside her. _'Hello, hair? What about clothes for tomorrow too? Think, Ryane!'_ she jumped back, due to the random outburst. After nodding, she ran out of the doors that contained her into the building. Looking upwards, she found a salon shop. It didn't take much money for them to do her hair and within 30 minutes, they were done! The girl walked out of the store, with straight, layered hair. There were streaks of green in her hair as well that matched her eyes. _'Nice. Now, clothes,'_ it wasn't a suggestion, it was more like a demand. Even with, she walked down the shops until she found a store that looked promising. For another 30 minutes, Ryane walked out of the store with two bags full of items. _'I wasn't expecting that much, but hey, it's not your money.'_ Ryane rolled her eyes and looked around. _'Don't be ridiculous, I'm paying him back.'  
__'Are you serious?!? He's the one who gave you the money.'__  
'I'm a kid, who wouldn't give a kid money? Anyways, you can't stop me.'_ Not listening to another word, she took off walking again. **"Now what…"** she said aloud, to herself once again. _"Hey, you,"_ a girl from a distance said, walking up it her. **"Hm?"** Ryane turned to see a blonde girl who's about a year older than herself. _"You must be the new girl."_ She looked up and nodded. _"You don't look like much." _She finished, her eye brow cocking upwards, extending her hand in Ryane's direction for a handshake. Ryane glanced down at her hand, then back at her. **"That's what you think."** She smirked and took her hand. The other girl smirked as well, allowing her hand to fall to her side _"Well, I'm Temari. See ya."_ With that, the girl walked off. _'That was odd…'_ Ryane said, looking back at the girl. She wasn't very sure if it was a prank, dare, or greeting…Shaking off the thought, she spotted the ninja again, looking straight at her with a smirk. Ryane rolled her eyes and the two walked back to the main building.

"_Welcome back." _The Kazekage greeted, smiling at the bags. **"Konichiwa."** She responded, dropping the bags next to her feet. **"I heard that you were going to assign me somewhere to stay…"** Ryane said, lowed her eyes to his desk. _"Precisely. I can't watch over you, so I'm assigning a family to do it for you."_ Smiling, he brought the folder to her. The information within the manila colored folder, were three pictures and the directions. _'Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro? Wait…Temari?'_ Instantly, she had a flashback of the girl from the store. **"Cool."** She added, nodding her head.

------------------------------------------

**Ryane:** Oh yeah, I rule!!!

**Shikamaru:** Interesting. I never knew that you had such a rough past.

**Ryane:** Yup! And here you are, making fun of me. EVIL BUTT MUNCH!!!

**Shikamaru:** Whatever, just get on with the next chapter already!

**Ryane: **I'll make you suffer!!! Lol, just kidding. I'll get right to it! Leave Reviews!!!

**Shikamaru:** We hope you all enjoyed your break and are doing the snow dances.


	2. Newborn Friendship

Save Me…

Chapter 2: Newborn Friendship

**Ryane:** Quick, huh?

**Shikamaru:** -sigh-

**Ryane:** What?

**Shikamaru:** Nothing just bored. Waiting to see what's going to happen.

**Ryane:** Is that your way of telling me you like it?!?!

**Shikamaru:** I never said it wasn't good.

**Ryane:** -Happy dances- Yay! –Hugs Shika-kun-

**Shikamaru:** Ugh, women. Anyways, Ryane doesn't own any Naruto characters except for hers.

------------------------------------------

'_Text'_: Demons speaking!  
'Text': Thinking!  
_"Text"_ /"Text": Naruto characters!  
**"Text"**: Ryane/Gaara/Temari/Kankuro speaking!

------------------------------------------

"_Here, take this."_ He said before dismissing them out of his office. She glanced down at the letter and left the building once again to find her new home. _'Alright, with my ninja skills, this should be easy!' _Ryane followed the directions carefully and gazed up upon the large house in front of her. **"This…isn't what I expected at all."** She spoke towards herself, hesitating to knock on the door.

Swiftly, the door thrusted inwards without her knock at all. _"Well, isn't it the new girl again. What do you want?"_  
**"Oh, hi Temari. Um…the Kazekage gave this to me. I'm guessing he wanted me to give it to you or whoever lives here."** Temari snatched the note out of her hands and opened it. After a minute, she rolled her eyes and folded it back up. _"Hn. Well, come on. Get inside already!"_ Ryane didn't think twice of it and walked a few steps into the house. _"So, you're going to be living with us. Ha. This'll be funny."  
_**"What do you mean?"** she asked, her eyes changing from the house to her new roomie. _"Oh, you'll see. Anyways, let's get the crew together. GAARA, KANKURO!"_  
_'Gah! Could she scream any louder?' _she thought, biting her bottom lip again. _"What is it, Temari?"_ A smooth, yet dark, voice came from their left side. Ryane's attention turned to the figure walking from the darkness and saw bright, red hair on a boys figure. The boys' eyes turned towards her, seeing she was staring, but then left to Temari's seeing Ryane began staring at the floor, blushing. Temari smirked and handed the note to Gaara.

"_WHAT!?"_ he said, his eyes growing wide. Ryane turned back to the front to see another male coming towards them. _"What's up?"_  
_"Kankuro, this is Ryane. Ryane, this is Kankuro and the other guy is Gaara."_ Ryane nodded and turned to the second guy. **"Hello."** She stated, making eye contact with him. _"This is going to be a HUGE problem."_ Kankuro whispered to the older sister, trying to hide his voice. The girl turned her head to where she could see his face. He gave her a weird look and motioned downward. _"AW KANKURO! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"_ She screamed, backing away from him. **"What's going on?"** Ryane asked, looking at the two. Temari snapped out of it and pushed the second oldest away. _"Nothing, nothing."_ Her eyebrow cocked upwards, but she didn't bother to bug them. **"I hope this is okay…"** she added, lowering her head towards Gaara.

-Gaara- 

Gaara glared down at the girl, not knowing what could happen. _'I sense her strength…'_ He rolled his eyes at his siblings and took a step closer to the new girl. _"You realize that this is going to be rough, right?"_ He watched her nod and he nodded as well. _'Why us?'_ He glanced back at Temari and Kankuro and began walking slowly up the stairs. _'It's dangerous for this girl to be here. I wonder why the Kazekage sent her here. I suppose I could send Temari or Kankuro over to the office.'  
__'Why would you want to do that?! She's hot isn't she?'__  
'Shut up, Shakaku. I'm not talking to you.'__  
'Well so sorry. I can't help but here every single thing you think. Sheesh, you're never going to get laid.'_

-Ryane- 

"_Go on Ryane. He won't hurt you…unless you piss him off or give him the wrong look."_ Temari smirked again and walked into the kitchen. After sighing, Ryane followed the red haired boy up the stairs. There was a long period of silence as he led her to the extra room. She began talking to the voice in her head again, but was soon interrupted by the low, dark voice again. _"This will be your room, I guess."_ She looked up at him and smiled. **"Thank you,"** Ryane added, bowing. When her vision had his eyes at hers, she watched him leave. After a few seconds, she followed silently.

-Gaara- 

'_She's…smiled at me.'  
__'I think I know what a smile looks like.'  
__'Go away.'  
__'Make me.'_ Gaara ignored the rest of what he was saying and disappeared and reappeared down stairs. _"Temari,"_ he stated firmly. The blonde girl turned her attention to the fiery boy and held on to the counter. _"Gaara. Um, what is it?"_  
_"I want you to go see the Kazekage tomorrow morning. We'll allow her to sleep for today."  
"Gaara, don't hurt her."_ He glared back at her as he was turning, blood lust in his eyes. The boy nodded and disappeared again.

-Ryane- 

Hearing his conversation, she walked quietly back to her current room and shut the door. _'I'm better off without this place. I've lived alone for a year already…'  
__'Interesting point, but come on. His voice is freakin' hot.'__  
'What?! I wasn't even thinking about that.'  
__'Yeah, uh huh. Don't forget, I am the one who hears your every thought.'__  
'Shut up!'_ she thought again, throwing herself on the bed and putting a pillow on her face. After a minute or two, Ryane shot back up and glared at the window. _'Maybe there's somewhere I can think, in privacy and out of this house.'_ With that, she ran and opened up the window. The breeze flew into the room and passed her window. Ryane jumped out of the house and landed in the tree that casted shadows in the bedroom. Her eyes shifted through many places, but then again, she didn't want to upset anyone. _'I can't leave…but I want to think out in the open.'_

Turning her direction backwards, she saw that the roof wasn't too far away. Creating a few hand signs, Ryane disappeared in a flash of wind and reappeared on top of the roof (Hey, she's been living alone, you happen to find out your abilities then). Once she sat down, her fingers ran through her hair. **"This is insane."** Her head shook and she sighed. _"Hmph." _Startled, she nearly slipped off the roof, but caught herself on one of the roof tiles. **"Gaara! Oi, excuse me."** Ryane set her hand on her heart and stood back in her original spot. **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."** She stared into his eyes and he turned his attention towards the moon. _"Leave."_ She halfway nodded and narrowed her eyebrows. **"Why should I leave?"** realizing what she had said to him, her posture straightened. Gaara's eyes turned back towards her and she spotted the death of many that he happened to be the cause of. Her face relaxed and she took a few steps closer to the red haired boy. She saw him backing away and stopped in her tracks. _"Get away."_ He stated coldly. Ryane stood in place when she spotted the sand from his gord pouring out. _'I promised I wouldn't show fear…If I run away now, it'll be the end of that. I wont run.'  
__'That's my girl!'_

Ryane smirked mentally, and her eyes shifted from the sand, back to Gaara's. She couldn't say that she wasn't scared, but there was no backing down; she knew she was in trouble, but Ryane had Saia on her side, the five tailed Gobi. _"Why aren't you running?"_ he stated, standing now. **"Why should I run?" **she replied, setting one hand on her hip. _"Don't you know who I am?" _Ryane gave him a confused look. **"You're Gaara."** She saw Gaara's fist clench and she took a step closer. _"I'm the container of the one tailed demon, Shakaku."_ Her mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. _'He's a demon carrier too!?'  
__'Didn't you sense his strength level?'__  
'I did, but I didn't think anything of it.'  
__'There's your mistake. Never underestimate anyone,'_she nodded once again and blinked. **"Okay?"** His grip loosened and his eyes widened. _"Okay?"_ Ryane nodded in person and shrugged. **"Do you know who ****I**** am?"** his head went left to right and Ryane laughed. **"I'm the container of the five tailed Gobi, Saia."** Gaara's eyes widened even more, shocked by her statement obviously.

-Gaara- 

'_What?!? No way, this can't be.'  
__'You're telling me! I've fought that demon before and it wasn't easy. That was probably one of the hardest fights for me.'__  
'Are you serious? You're one of the strongest demons aren't you?'  
__'That's what I'm saying.'  
__'Wait, did you win?'_ There was a long pause. _'You lost to the five tailed demon?!'_ Gaara stated, almost to the point of laughing. _'Shut up, brat! I'd like to see you face her without me.'_ It was the boys' turn on not talking. By the time he snapped back to reality, his sand stopped halfway between the two. Ryane didn't even move. _'I see why she's so strong now…'_

-Ryane- 

"**Gaara."** Ryane said, parting her lips. His name rolled off her tongue like it was something she's known forever. She watched him stand and her pulse started racing. He came within two feet of her and his sand was already pouring under his feet. _"Why won't you, run?"_ Her feet moved closer, testing him. She smirked when he began taking small steps back. **"You're like me. Except, I won't run."** Before Gaara turned, she could have sworn she saw him with a little pink on his cheeks. Ryane rolled his eyes and lifted her hand up. Slowly, it moved forward, wanting to see if what she saw was true. As she came within a few centimeters, his sand smacked it away. Her hand flinched and she tried again. This time, it hit harder. A small hiss came from her mouth as she brought her hand back towards herself. As she examined it, a small trickle of blood fell. _"Hmph…"_ the sound came from the boy in front of her. She gazed upward and saw an unemotional look on his face. It looked like he was studying the red liquid flowing from her palm. **"Um. I should go. Goodnight,"** with that, she jumped off the roof, aiming for the branch in front of her window.

Her mind was elsewhere when she landed back in her room. The first thing she could think of was coving the cut, before it got infected. _'He's right about before. This is a mistake.'  
__'What are you talking about?'  
__'I can't live here.'  
__'It's your first night, just chill for a while.'  
__'Alright, but I'm just going to continue my training. Being a ninja is best since I have you with me.'  
__'What's that supposed to mean?!'  
__'Nothing bad! It's just that you're powerful, and I doubt that I can live a normal life with you.'  
__'Psh. I like ya' and all, but it sucks being held up in here. I mean, you don't take chances.'  
__'Hm?'  
__'Come on, you're pushing twelve here and this is your first crush.'  
__'Huh?!? What are you talking about?'  
__'I'm not an idiot, Ryane.'  
__'Shut up! I'm going to bed.'  
_'You liiiiiike him, uh, you like him!!!'_  
_'GO TO BED!!!'

------------------------------------------

**Ryane:** I'd say that was rather good. It wasn't as long as the 1st one, but I liked it.

**Shikamaru:** -nods- The length differs, but who cares? As long as the story's there.

**Ryane:** -nods- True.

**Shikamaru:** -nods again-

**Ryane:** -nods twice-

**Shikamaru:** -sits cross legged and stares at Ryane- Cheesehead.

**Ryane:** That's what they call me! D Leave reviews!


	3. What Are These Feelings?

Save Me…

Chapter 3: What Are These Feelings?

**Ryane:** Ohyo everyone! I hope you've read the first two chapters.

**Shikamaru:** I wouldn't start from here if I were you.

**Ryane:** Yup. Hm, I can't really think of what to put here, so ugh, here's the story!

**Shikamaru:** WAIT!

**Ryane:** -jumps back- What???

**Shikamaru:** Ryane does not own any characters except her own.

**Ryane:** -Head drops in depression- I wish…

------------------------------------------

'_Text'_ : Demons speaking!  
'Text' : Thinking!  
_"Text"_ /"Text" : Naruto characters!  
**"Text" **: Ryane/Gaara/Temari/Kankuro speaking!

------------------------------------------

The sun rose early in the morning, blazing its' rays into the ninja's room. Ryane's eyes shut tighter, wishing for just a few more minutes, possibly hours, of sleep. When she realized that it wouldn't go away, her eyelids opened slowly, pupils turning in the direction of the sun. _'Ugh, this is just what I need. Another early bird call…Ever since I started living here, it's always the same time I wake up,' _she thought, closing her eyes as she got up gently. **"Let's go Ryane, we have a mission to go over with the Kazekage."** Her eyes darted to the voice coming from her door way. A smile crept its way up to her face as she was, now, fully awake. **"Coming!" **she called back to the feminine voice. Quickly, the girl rushed into the bathroom.

-Shower-  
-Teeth brushed-  
-Dressed-  
-Fixed hair-  
-Eyeliner-  
-Mirror check!-  
_((Come on, even if she's not as girly as the other genin, she's still a girl!))_

Without hesitation, Ryane flew down the large steps of stairs and found where her team was. **"Ohio, Ryane-chan,"** a masculine voice called towards her. **"Ohyo, Gaara-kun! Morning, Kankuro-san, Temari-chan."** As their greetings came to an end, the four genin set off for the Kazekage's office to get more information of their mission. Within a minute or two, the stopped behind the doors. Ryane turned towards Gaara and smiled politely, catching him turning away from her. _'Has it been that long that I've lived here? I mean we four get along great now, well besides the rude comments from Temari (but we all know she means well), death glares from Gaara (he's not perfect), and the perverted words flowing out of Kankuro's mouth.'_  
_'It's not just them, Ryane, look at yourself. You've grown mentally __**and**__ physically.'_ A small blush came upon her cheeks, mentally, as she nodded. It was true. Ryane's small, girlish body transformed. With the help of her daily workouts and her training, she changed tremendously. Her hair grew longer, only to create side slashing bangs over her left eye; she had curves now, that apparently made her look 'really hot' according to Kankuro; her clothes that she bought from her last arrival grew smaller, but not by much (she's still short for her age); and her skin grew tanner.

Before anyone could say anything the doors to the Kazekage's office flew open. _"Come in,"_ he gestured. They all walked carefully into his office. Ryane was the last one to enter, and her hand was caught back by another. The elder man stopped her and smiled. When she got the idea to wait, he let go and closed the doors._ "You've changed so much, Ryane-chan. What are you now? 14?"_ He received a nod from her as a faint smile rose on both their faces. The Kazekage was like a father-figure since she moved here, but they only saw each other when a mission came. **"Kazekage-sama, what exactly are we doing here?"** Kankuro asked, seeming annoyed that he had to wait. The Kazekage smiled and nodded under his mask and walked back to his desk. _"Now then, I want you three to travel to the Village Hidden in the Mist and participate in their celebration."_ Gaara's eyes narrowed. **"Kazekage-sama…You only said three. There are four of us."** Temari stated for her youngest brother, seeing him confused. The leader of Suna sighed and turned towards Ryane. She was in the far back, unable to look at the four in front of her. _"Ryane-chan,"_ he started, beginning to get up. **"Its fine, I get it. I hope you guys have a good time…"  
"We're not leaving without you, Ryane."** Gaara responded. Ryane's eyes traveled up from his feet to his face. She studied it and one thing stuck out. Even though he had his original unemotional face on, she could see the smallest bit of worry about her. **"You have to. I know I've always avoided the subject about myself, but, well, I guess there's no escaping it now."** The Kazekage nodded and turned back towards the three original Sand teammates. _"Ryane came from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Three years ago, when Ryane showed up here, it wasn't because she was just passing through._"The black/green haired girl nodded and sighed. **"The truth is that I'm a dangerous shinobi. I contain the five-tailed Gobi and according to the Mist Village, I also have a dangerous Kekkei Genkei."**  
**"Didn't your family even try to protect you?"** Kankuro asked. The Kazekage sighed again and walked over to Ryane. He set his hand on his head and nodded. _"Ryane's mother died after giving birth to her and her father __did__ try to protect her. Actually, their family was hunted down and it came to a decision: his life, or hers. He told her to leave. Of course, she didn't know about anything like this and had to watch the ninja's kill her father. Now, they believe that she's dead."_ Ryane's eyes shifted from Gaara towards the man next to her. She didn't know how he knew that decision part. When he saw her looking, he handed her back the envelope that her father had slipped into her back pocket before his death. **"I knew I was missing something!"** Ryane called out, jumping up and down. She ran to the empty couch that the three stood across from and ripped open the letter. As she sat there, the four discussed the issue.

-Gaara-

"**We can't leave her,"** he stated firmly. Temari glanced over at her younger brother, one eyebrow cocked upwards. **"Why do you even care, Gaara? Awww, does my little brother have his first crush."** Kankuro stepped towards the Kazekage and further away from the other two. **"I believe that I had my first crush was a long time ago when that man looked at me the wrong way. I don't think that I'd use my desert coffin on her, Temari."** He watched as she smacked her head. **"I mean, that you like her."** His eyes widened after she said that. **"Like her?"** Kankuro suddenly had an outbreak and started laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but laugh at his uneducated younger brother. Gaara's hand turned into a fist. He was beginning to get ticked off, not knowing what they were trying to say. **"Liking someone means that you think about them more than others and you're always happy to see them and mushy stuff like that. You're probably the age to where you have strange feelings. Feelings like-"  
"KANKURO!!! If he doesn't know about that stuff yet, don't tell him!!!!!!!!"** Temari screamed, not wanting to discuss that right now. To be honest, she also didn't want her perverted brother giving him tips about the whole thing as well. Gaara's eyes showed a bit of curiosity, but didn't really want to hear much from Kankuro. He turned back to glance at Ryane and ended up staring. He really didn't know whether he liked her in the way that Kankuro stated. Over the past three years, she was the only one in the house who would talk to him like he wasn't some sort of monster. This was probably because he was the only one who knew about it, but now that the others knew too, he didn't feel special anymore. It hurt him, but he didn't know that that was his heart that hurt. All he knew was that there was some unusual feeling inside, but didn't allow anyone access to it. _'Do I really like her?'_ he questioned himself and sighed mentally. _'Of course you like her. Why don't you just admit it?!?!? Listen, she's hot, single, funny, and to top it all off…SHE LIVES IN YOUR HOUSE! Just thinking about what could happen gives me nosebleeds.'_ Gaara's eye widened and he wished that there was some way that he could hit him for making such a comment.

When Gaara snapped back, Ryane was standing a few inches away from him. He felt her breath on his lips and he couldn't help but feel the urge to move forward. Suddenly, he realized where he was and fought against it. He saw her mouth shift into a smile as she giggled. **"Welcome back!"** she greeted, taking a step away from him. Temari and Kankuro held in their laughs as he glanced around the room. After a few seconds, he realized that the Kazekage was gone. There was no need to question, since there was no fighting him. He would have to leave her here for who knows how long. _**"No…"**_ he whispered towards himself, leaving the building. Ryane, Temari, and Kankuro exchanged looks and decided to return towards the house. There was too much to think about, and that was a good thing. Every day he would sit outside, staring at the moon, thinking. Even though it wasn't even near nighttime, he figured he could just sit in his room. _'I can't leave her here…It wouldn't be right. I mean, she's part of the team…'_ His thought raced through his head, one question leading to another. It was amazing for someone who had just learned about something thinking so much more about the subject.

As he sat in his room, he heard the surrounding doors close. Setting his gourd towards the side of his bed, the boy laid on his back. Instantly, his mind flashed back towards Kankuro's last statement. _'Baka…'_ a faint frown was on his face as he quickly began thinking again. It was so strange! Recalling from the moment before, that urge he faced. What was it? That was the main question he thought of. Without realizing it, Gaara had stood up. In fact, he made it all the way towards the door. Quickly, he knew what he had to do. It was risky, but it was the only thing to eliminate those thoughts.

-Ryane-

As the girl settled on her bed, she sighed and glared up at the ceiling. _'I wish I could go, but they would recognize my strength, wouldn't they?' _Ryane was obviously talking towards Saia, but received no answer. _'She must be asleep…Oh well,'_ she sighed again, but was silenced when a small knock rung throughout the rather large room. **"Um, come in,"** her voice cracked a little as she switched to a different position. Now, her body faced the door, sitting upward. Hesitantly, it opened and revealed the red headed boy. **"Yes, Gaara-kun?"** confused of why he was there. They spoke normally, but he never came to her room. She normally went to his, in search of something to do. Suna didn't have many activities, but having someone to hang out with was way better. Her lips pursed together as she motioned for him to sit with her.

-Gaara/Ryane-

"**I—I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."** Gaara responded, taking a seat on the bed. He turned towards her and received a shake of the head and a smile. Ryane returned his glance before replying. **"You're not. I was just thinking anyways."** She shrugged and still held her smile. Gaara's eyes shifted from item to item in her room. It wasn't what he expected at all. From being in Temari's room, he thought of girls having outfits thrown from corner to corner, weird fluffy things, light colors, and useless stuff relating towards that. In Ryane's , however, the two colors that dominated were black and green. Her bed was all black, but had green curtain-like things hanging from above. Her clothes were put away and she had drawings across her room. He enjoyed the sight of them, seeing as most of them dealt with her becoming a ninja and fantasies. When their eyes met back up her body was now turned towards him.

Ryane scratched the back of her arm, feeling a little awkward. A chill ran up her spine, causing her to shake. **"So, what's up?"** she asked, before another period of silence appeared. Her eyes watched as Gaara's jaw tightened. He always did that when she moved. There was a feeling that made her want to pat his arm, to let him know that she was okay, but of course, the flashback of sand smacking her hand away came. **"Do you like me?"** She heard him say. Her face screamed that she was shocked, and a small color of red shown. Gaara wasn't very good with conversations. He didn't speak much, but did when something was seriously on his mind. Ryane's eyes moved towards the ground and she sighed. **"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…"  
"Is that a no?"  
"No! No, it's not. I don't want you to think anything badly of me."  
"…"  
"Yeah, okay, I like you."** He didn't respond. All he did was glare at the ground as well. Ryane sighed and allowed her back to fall backwards, allowing herself to lay down. She was afraid that he wouldn't talk to her, or stay with her like he'd done in the past.

Gaara closed his eyes, tightening his jaw as she fell back. He couldn't resist the feeling that shot through his body and his eyelids retreated, allowing him to see. Roughly, he set his hands down; one on each side of her head. Eyes withdrew, seeing his emotion change. The same face was on, but he knew that only Ryane could tell what he was really feeling. A smile placed on her face.

The girl shifted upwards, making him move back to where he was as she sat back up. Ryane crawled back to where she was. Tilting her head to the side, she knew that he felt embarrassed by his actions. Quickly, before he got the wrong idea, the green/black-haired girl placed her hand on his. _'No sand…'_ she instantly thought. A larger smile appeared on her face as she took hold on his chin and made the boy look at her. Sensing the heat growing in his body, she crashed her lips onto his.

Surprised by what his teammate did, Gaara's eyes widened like before. Her hand was on his knee, obviously supporting her weight, and her lips were on his. Looking downward, a large amount of pink flew onto his cheeks. When he saw her move back a bit, he felt her studying his face.

"**I'm sorry. I thought, that you wanted too."** Ryane stated, removing her hand to run it through her hair. It was caught by his hand, not allowing it to move between the two. **"What was that?"** Gaara asked, removing his hand away from her and set his index finger onto his lips. A faint smile rose onto the girls face as she looked at him. **"It was a kiss,"** she replied, setting her hands in her lap. The boy looked down. Within a minute, his eyes were back on hers. **"Hm…"** She watched him lean forward and press his lips back onto hers. Slowly, his instincts kicked in and they soon were making out on the bed. Ryane responded, not wanting the moment to stop, but knew that it would soon. There were limits to as far as she would go until she was officially united with her mate (Marriage). As they both were low on air, she pulled away and smiled at him. Suddenly, something new was on his face. A small, unfamiliar figure that curved upwards on both sides of his lips. _'A smile…'_ she thought, looking over his face.

Gaara regained his breathing and gazed over at the black/green haired girl. _'That was…'_ he began thinking, unaware of the look on his face. He, too, looked upon her facial features before Shakaku interrupted. _'That was hot!!! You're one step closer to getting her to sleep with you!'_ He screamed in his head. Gaara ignored his comment and stood upwards.

------------------------------------------

**Ryane:** Oi…

**Shikamaru:** -rolling on the floor laughing-

**Ryu:** -sneaks in through the back- Hey Ryane!!!

**Ryane:** Hola, Ryu. What cha' doing here?

**Ryu:** Bored…What's up with Shikamaru?

**Ryane:** Read the story!

**Ryu:** Okay, hold on. –Read's from chapter 1- OMFG! Shakaku had to ruin that whole moment!!!

**Ryane:** Well, a pervert's a pervert.

**Ryu: **Like you?

**Ryane:** WHAT???

**Ryu:** Ugh oh… -runs off set-

**Shikamaru:** That was good.

**Ryane:** Leave reviews!

**Shikamaru:** _I'll give you a cookie if you do!_

**Ryane:** Chapter 5 will be up soon! Don't get too caught up in love, it'll hurt you.


	4. It's A Four Letter Word

Save Me…

Chapter 4: It's a 4 Letter Word

**Ryane:** Hello once again, readers.

**Shikamaru:** Yo.

**Ryane:** Hiya Shika-san!

**Shikamaru:** Hey.

**Ryane:** -Smirks- Cheesehead

**Shikamaru:** I'm not going to let you get to me. –Turns the other way-

**Ryane:** -smiles- I do not own any Naruto characters except my own.

------------------------------------------

'_Text'_: Demons speaking!  
_'Text'_: Thinking!  
_"Text"_: Naruto characters!  
**"Text":** Ryane/Gaara/Temari/Kankuro speaking!

------------------------------------------

A few days after Gaara's first kiss, he immediately worked on his team's mission situation. He didn't want to leave her, but he also had responsibilities to do. The days flew by, but within a month and a half, they'd be back together. He didn't talk much, but everyone was so use to that. His mind wasn't even in the celebration, it was in the clouds.

Being in the home village of his girlfriend made him feel out of place without her. It wasn't fun at all to be celebrating the 3 year anniversary of the 'disappearance' of the Akeo clan. Pain flowed throughout his body, but he kept it inside, as always. The red haired boy watched the fireworks shoot up in the darkened sky.

-1.5 Months Later- 

Gaara was the first to break through the doors, wanting to see the one he missed so much during their mission. **"Gaara-kun!"** someone greeted loudly, standing up from the stairs. His mouth opened slightly, seeing a curvier version of his girlfriend. **"Ryane…"** the name escaped his lips as he closed the door after him. Temari and Kankuro were off to see the Kazekage, telling them of their studies. She smiled and walked up to him, setting on hand on his cheek. Her thumb brushed over his face, seeing that he'd changed. Her eyes were half lidded, seeing as if she had trouble sleeping. Even with, Gaara couldn't help but fall for her all over again. It was unusual for him to think like this, but for Ryane, it was different. He knew that they were alike, and whatever he said was for her only. She, too, returned this way. Placing both hands on his face, she leaned forward. Gaara's lips met up with hers halfway. Half was from missing the girl; the other half, lust. As the kiss continued, it grew more fiery, but soon stopped. He remembered her limits and smirked. **"I'm glad to see you again."** The girl whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw line. **"I, missed…you."** His eye fell towards the ground, still a little sensitive on the subject. She smirked and kissed him again. **"You've changed so much! I don't think I can look at you the same,"** Ryane added, removing her hands from his face. Gaara quickly took a glance at himself, then another at her. **"I could say the same for you,"** his voice didn't change; it was still low and for the most part, monotone. Color returned to her cheeks. _'Still smooth as ever.'_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, taking in her scent and trying to get use to the new feeling between their grown bodies. She wasn't as short as she was before, and she developed quickly for her age. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and set her chin onto his shoulder. For some reason, he felt like she was holding back. This made him skeptical of if something was up. **"Ryane?"** she knew right then and there that he knew. **"Gaara,"** her words were hesitant and Gaara quickly withdrew. **"I…"** she began, sighing before she continued, **"I'm, leaving…"** Gaara stepped away from her, his face unreadable. **"What?"** he asked, a minute later. **"The Kazekage's sending me to some place called Konoha…"** Without a reply, he was gone. Sand flashed in the air, and disappeared as quickly as it came. _'Uh oh…'_ She thought, sitting back on the stairs.

-Kazekage's office- 

As Kankuro and Temari were leaving, an angry Gaara came into the picture. **"Hey Gaara, have you spoken to Ryane yet?"** They joked, smirking at him. He merely glared over as he walked into the large doors, shutting them harshly behind him. The two siblings stared at the doors for a while and decided that they needed to see what's happening. Standing outside of the door, the listened for their brother to speak.

"**What the hell are you thinking?"** the red head questioned quickly. After coming home from a celebration that he didn't even enjoy for one and a half months, he expected to be able to see Ryane daily like before. **"Why do you keep separating us?"** His hands formed into fists, but he knew that he couldn't do anything towards his village's own leader. _"I'm not trying to separate you two, Gaara. She has to go…"  
_**"Why."** His words rough.   
_"Unfortunately, someone in the Mist village found out about her."_  
**"How?"  
**_"The hotel you three were staying at had hidden records that, well, recorded you all. They sent the tape of you and Kankuro having a conversation about her yesterday."  
_He was speechless. It was true that he and Kankuro did speak of her, but only finishing their conversation from before (Bad boys…). His curiosity got to the best of him and he had to ask. _'Shit.'_ (Ha! He picked up Temari's language too xP). **"She absolutely has to go? Specifically for hiding reasons?"** he asked after a long period of silence. Gaara watched as the Kazekage nod. **"When?"**  
_"Next week."  
_**"How often can I see her?"  
**_"That's up to her."_ He nodded and walked out of the room. The two siblings fell forward and quickly rose to their feet, scratching their heads. **"Hey, Gaara!"** Temari spoke, a bit afraid of his current state. **"What's up?"** the other asked smoothly, taking two steps back. When Gaara was mad, he was mad. It was weird how his emotions changed so quickly when it came to Ryane. Not only was that a reason of why they were scared, but also due to the look in his eyes. They knew it like the back of their hands. Each one bit their bottom lips.

-Ryane- 

'_I made a mistake, I should have told him later…Ugh I'm such an idiot!'_  
_'You're not an idiot; you just time things wrong…'  
__'Yeah, that' real helpful.'_ She mentally rolled her eyes and rubbed them in real life. Her eyes were pinkish, due to them watering, and then going back down, and over again. Her green eyes shifted across her room as she stood up, looking for one specific drawing. After spotting it across the room, a knock roamed through again. Startled, she jumped and turned around silently. Her head tilted sideways as the door flung open. **"Nyaa, Gaara-kun!"** Her voice cracked, seeing blood on his shirt. Ryane walked hesitantly towards him, and stood in place. His smell was strong, seeing as this upsetting news became too much. His eyes rose to her face, ashamed. **"Ryane-chan…"** Her eyes lit up when he said her name. It was hard, but she could sense the sweetness hidden underneath. Quickly, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. **"You're such an idiot! Why would you leave me like that?!"** She pushed him away and shook her head. Gaara didn't respond. He looked as if he was unsure of what he could say. The fact that he did leave was enough to let her know that he cared for her, but still…When her grip loosened, Gaara's eyes shifted downwards to hers. **"Visit me, every chance you get,"** it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Ryane nodded before their lips brushed together- 

-1 Week Later- 

"**Bye you guys! I'll come back tomorrow."** The green/black haired girl waved and winked towards Gaara. His teeth shifted against each other, watching her leave the village. _'You're hooked!'_ Shakaku yelled in his head. Gaara walked towards the cage and had his unemotional face on. _'Temari told me it was love…'_

------------------------------------------

**Ryane:** Bleck, it's so short!!!

**Shikamaru: **There was still information though.

**Ryane:** Yeah, I guess. Hey, why are you being so nice???

**Shikamaru:** What are you talking about??? –Sweat drop-

**Ryane:** -narrows eyes- Gaara's watching you, isn't he??

**Shikamaru:** No! Not at all.

**Ryane:** -rolls eyes and smiles- Until chapter 5! Bye.

**Shikamaru:** Leave Reviews!!!


	5. Who's He?

**Ryane:**I'm excited to say, this story is still going! I wanted a bit more..drama in it, so, tada!

**Shikamaru:** Would you get on with the story? I've been waiting forever.

**Ryane:** Well, I'm so sorry Mr. Lazy pants...

**Shikamaru:** Come on!

**Ryane: **Okay, okay. I do not own any Naruto characters or anything of the sort.

**Shikamaru:** I'm going to sleep...

**Ryane:** Sorry, sorry!

* * *

Ryane had excelled in her trainings. She was placed on a quite interesting team, one where absolutely anything could happen.

Ino Yamanaka was the girl who wouldn't shut up. She was like a gossip queen. Ryane even called her that a few times. Ino knew it was true, so only laughed. They weren't exactly best friends, but they were close.

Shikamaru Nara was a different story. He was really smart and a real cool guy to hang out with. Known for his laziness, and that's what everyone called him. He was Ryane's best friend and everyone knew it.

Choji Akimichi not like either of the others. He ate a lot; just like Ryane. They enjoyed eating and hanging together.  
As you can see, they weren't the best of teams, being that sometimes they argued, but they were there for each other when it mattered.

So, Ryane had been on all sorts of missions. Some with her team, some with others. It was hard to keep up her training and her promise, but she did her best.  
She missed the three so much. Especially Gaara. Sometimes, when she went to visit, he was too busy. Over the year that she's been gone, he had been made the Kazekage. She was so happy, yet upset. Her last visit was about two weeks ago. Didn't get to see him.  
Did she tell anyone? No. How could she? Ryane was known to keep things private, and she did just that. No one knew about Gaara, no one knew she was taken, no one knew the troubles she went through.  
Gaara was the only one who could push down the wall that blocked her from the world. The green haired girl missed that...

**"Ryane?"** The boys voice didn't give a hint of emotion.

Her eyes that were glued to the ground moved slowly up to the figure leaning against the tree. Shikamaru stood there, his eyebrow cocked upwards, staring her down. Her arms that kept her legs hugged up against her chest extended outwards for him to pull her up.

He did just that and leaned back against the tree. **"What's going on?"** She gave him a confused look. Nothing was going on, not that she was aware of. At least that's what she wanted to believe in.

**"Nothing. Why?"**The boy wasn't buying it. Somehow he could see deep inside her, just like her boy in Suna. Maybe she was getting too close to him. Ryane couldn't help it. He was the one she felt comfortable with over here.

Everytime Ryane excused herself from the village to go back to the Sand village, she didn't tell why. It was none of their business. She was good at hiding things.

Maybe it was time that she told him.  
**"Well, I find you sitting against the tree, staring at the ground, hugging your knees. Not your basic Ryane, if you ask me."**  
**"Yeah, well, I just got to thinking, is all. I'm completely fine."**  
**"You're one troublesome woman, you know that?"**  
**"No."**  
**"Worse then Ino!"**  
**"Whatever!"**she playfully pushed his shoulder and ran deeper into the forest; Shikamaru running in after her. She kept running. It was a good way to let all her emotions out.

The wind in her hair, her hushed laughter, the sun setting. It was so peaceful. The smile on her face was unlike any other.

Soon, Shikamaru caught up to her. It was unlike him to be playing around with her. Shikamaru was the lazy one after all. This time was different. It was obvious that he was trying to make her feel better. It was.  
When she was within arms length, he wrapped his hands around her waist and twirled her around.  
They were laughing. So hard. Once he stopped spinning her, Ryane felt something tickling her arms. When she looked down, there were tiny pieces of sand grazing her skin.

She knew only one person who would be doing that. To her amazement, there he was. Taller, leaner, more masculine. The beautiful, red haired boy she loved so much was standing right in the sun's rays.  
Shikamaru, not knowing who this boy was, grabbed his kunai and stood in front of her.  
Ryane, being the love struck fool she was, gently pushed him aside, taking a step in the others direction.  
**  
"Gaara.."  
**  
Her heart sped up. She couldn't believe that he was right there.  
She smiled.  
Shikamaru withdrew.  
Gaara walked up to her.  
**"Who's he?..."**  
Shikamaru and Gaara said simultaneously.

* * *

**Ryane:**Yay! I finally got the first chapter. This has got to be my favorite chapter.

**Shikamaru:** Definitely...interesting...

**Ryane:**Awww. I'm sorry. You had to be the other person! I couldn't think of anyone else...

**Shikamaru: **Whatever.

**Ryane:** Yeah...ANYWAYS! Chapter six will be up in due time. I'm so excited to write more. Please check out my other story, Laying Next To You, as well. Those are my main two stories I'm focused on.

**Shikamaru:** Alright, well, we'll be going now. Leave reviews.

**Ryane: **Please do! Goodbye!


	6. Jealous?

**Ryane:** Hello everyone(: It has definitely been a while since I've been on fanfiction...my fault. Got lazy, then came school work, then came the writer's black and suddenly, I'm never on the computer anymore...

Anyways, I'd like to apologize and I am trying to get more things posted. If you could please bare with me.

Here's the next chapter. Leave reviews, please. Thank you..

Oh, and I do not own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Ryane looked between both boys. Why were they so worked up? Maybe because they both had been a secret from each other, when they shouldn't have been.  
She ran a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs back then allowing them to fall back infront of her eyes.  
"Ryane?" Gaara stated, something strong covering his deep smooth voice.  
"Ryane?" Shikamaru asked, taking a step closer to her.  
"Leave. Her. Alone." Gaara spoke, his sand making his way closer to him rather then Ryane.  
"Wait a minute, okay?" Ryane said, biting her bottom lip.  
"Okay...Gaara, this is Shikamaru. He's my best friend," she gestured towards the jonin, "and Shikamaru, this is Gaara. He's my boyfriend." Gaara looked over at the pony tailed haired boy. His sand retreated. He knew what 'best friend' meant, so he was no threat.  
Or at least he hoped.

Shikamaru didn't put his weapon away. He didn't feel safe with this guy, and it was written all over his face.  
Gaara walked closer, his hands snaking their way around her small waist, his lips brushing her forehead. A light blush rose to her cheeks. Shikamaru straightened his back.  
"I'll see ya later, Ryane. Got some stuff to do." With that, he left. He left Ryane with an angry boyfriend and herself confused.

'What just happened'  
'I don't know, but something's up with that boy'  
'He never acts like this'  
'Well, maybe he really does have some stuff to do'  
'Maybe.'

"Ryane...What are you doing out here?" He sounded concerned, even through his rough voice.  
"I was just playing around with Shikamaru"  
He didn't respond. He just watched the other leave.

"What are you doing here anyways"  
"Business"  
"Business? In Konoha"  
He nodded; she frowned.

"It wont take long. I just have to meet up with the Hokage"  
"Yeah, I've heard"  
"Don't hang out here long. Meet me back in the village later. I'll be in town all night and tomorrow"  
Ryane didn't respond. She was excited to see him, the boy who she loved, yet angry that he didn't come down just for her.  
Not buying it? Good, because it wasn't true.

Actually, the only reason she was angry with him was because he was telling her what to do.  
When you know a free spirit like Ryane, you should know that she can take care of herself and no one needs to babysit her.  
No one.

Gaara left.  
He disappeared as the sun went completely down.  
The moon was making it's way to up, as she leaned on a tree.

'This is insane'  
'Lighten up'  
'Whatever.'

She put up that wall that separated herself from Saia. Her demon knew that the teenage years were the toughest, so she tried to give her as much space as she needed.

The green haired girl walked back into the walls that hid the village she lived in.  
Academy students and genin still roamed the streets of Konoha without a care in the world. The lights of stands and houses lit up.  
She gave a light smile and started walking around.  
Ryane knew that she would have to spend time with Gaara. He came all this way and she hadn't seen him in about three weeks to a month. That was too long for her young heart, but she understood.  
The green eyed girl was tough.

This girl was unlike others.  
She could care less if her nails were chipped.  
She could care less if her hair was messed up.  
She could care less if her clothes were out of style.  
She could care less with what others thought of her.  
Ryane was more mature.  
She half smiled. Even though they haven't spoken in a while, she could last. She knew she could.

A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. It was an unfamiliar touch. Her body stiffened as she turned to see the Hokage standing behind her.  
He gave her a polite smile, his whisker like markings shifting. The sunkissed haired boy's hand moved to his side. Naruto.

"What's up?" Ryane knew better then to talk like that towards any other Hokage; but with Naruto, it just came out.  
He shrugged. "Not much. Just got out of that meeting. You know, when you get to my level, it's really stressful, but fun"  
She smiled at the boy. Naruto was annoying at times, sure, but she's gotten use to him. They were friends. Not as close as her and Shikamaru, but close.

"Um, anyways, have you seen"  
"Gaara?" Naruto gave a sly smirk.  
"Um...heh...yeah"  
"He just got out. He was asking about you. I'd say, go check the forest"  
"Alright. Thanks, Hokage-sama"  
"Naruto!" He called as she started running.  
Her feet moved silently. It was like a blur, because that's what she really was.  
When needed, she pushed herself further. You think she wanted to be seen running, just to see the one she loves?  
Haha. How corny.

Ryane stopped back at the gate. Her green eyes went from left, to right.  
Her steps were hushed once she began walking. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.  
Her breath hitched. She knew this touch.  
Gaara kissed the back of her head, then loosened his grip for her to turn around.  
Once she did so, he dipped his head forward.  
Their lips were milimeters apart.  
She could feel his breath on her lips, soon, he crushed them together.  
They stood like this for a few minutes before pulling away.

Gaara's eyes were dark. Ryane pursed her lips together.  
Something wasn't right.  
"Gaara, what's the matter"  
He didn't reply. The man simply looked at her.


End file.
